Implantable devices can be affected by strong magnetic fields, such as the magnetic fields produced by a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scanner. The magnetic field produced by a typical MRI scanner has a strength of 1.5 Tesla or higher. Magnetic fields of this magnitude can saturate the ferrite cores of inductive components within the implantable device. When the core of an inductive component saturates, the core may fail to provide the inductance needed for operation of the inductive component. This can impact operation of the circuit associated with the inductive component. In an example, ferrites have a general chemical formula of MOFe2O3, where MO is a combination of one or more divalent metal oxides (e.g., zinc, nickel, manganese, copper). In an illustrative example, a particular ferrite material saturates when exposed to a magnetic field strength above 0.35 Tesla.